


Really I Loved You

by SuneaterKuvan



Series: Daily Rambles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuneaterKuvan/pseuds/SuneaterKuvan
Summary: I could see it in her eyes and as she stared back, I could feel my heart crumbling.





	Really I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Day6's I loved You, When You Love Someone, Congratulations, etc.

"I like you."

 

And I stood there, shocked. And again, she said-

 

"I like you. Will you go out with me?" and before I even thought about it, my mouth moved on it's own.

 

.

.

* * *

.

.

 

There's a girl in my class who's always smiling. I see her from the corner of my eye from time to time, like a faded dream playing over and over. 

 

I see her looking my way a couple of times. I'm not bothered enough to ask her about it, so I let her stare as long as she wants.

 

Then, one day she found me at the library and complemented my shirt.

 

Then, one day, I saw her walking around campus. She looked pretty in her new skirt, I thought. 

 

Then, one day, we shared an umbrella because she forgot hers at her dorm.

 

Then, one day, I borrowed her jacket while mine was at home.

 

Then, one day, we walked toward lunch together. 

 

Then, one day, we bumped into each other in the hall and were late for class.

 

Then, one day, we talked the whole night about anything we wanted. 

 

Then, in a month, we partnered up and practiced for a dance competition and won 4th place.

 

Then, in a month, her dog got lost 8 times while moving to a new dorm. 

 

Then, in a month, I showed her my songs, and the tattooed lyrics on my leg that meant the world to me. 

 

Then, in a month, I held her as she cried at her mother's funeral.

 

Then, in a month, we jumped into the river together in December and got sick for a week after. 

 

Then, in a year, we became best friends.

 

Then, years later, we knew each other better than anyone else ever would.

 

Then, one day, she confessed to me. 

 

"I like you."

 

And I stood there shocked. And again, she said-

 

"I like you. Will you go out with me?" and before I even thought about it, my mouth moved on it's own. 

 

"Yeah, i'll go out with you." 

 

.

.

.

 

Then, one day, she found a new friend.

 

Then, one day, I talked with her new friend, she liked my girlfriend's shirt too.

 

Then, one day, my girlfriend showed me a picture of her friend in a new skirt and asked me, "Doesn't she look cute?" 

 

Then one day, her friend returned the umbrella she borrowed after work.

 

Then, one day, her friend's jacket was in the laundry basket after she borrowed it while her's was around my shoulders.

 

Then, one day, she invited her friend over for lunch.

 

Then, one day, she hitched a ride from her friend to work because we woke up late and her friend was already on the way. 

 

Then, one day she and her friend talked the whole night about anything they wanted. 

 

Then, in a month, her friend showed her the new dance she choreographed. 

 

Then, in a month, she found her friend's cat that went missing for the 8th time. 

 

Then, in a month, her friend showed her the scars from the bullet removed from her head. 

 

Then, in a month, her and her friend went to her father's funeral and she cried in her friend's arms while I was away for my mother's.

 

Then, in a month, she got sick on our anniversary.

 

Then, in a year, I didn't have a best friend anymore. 

 

Then, during the years, I lost her. 

 

"I'm sorry." She had that look on her face again, like she was about to cry. I hated that look.

 

"I know. It's okay." I said. I hated that it was because of me. 

 

"Just be happy, okay?" I finished packing my boxes. My voice was too dull, my eyes weren't working, everything was blurring.

 

As I left, I gave her friend a hug, and a ring.

 

.

.

.

 

One day, I saw her. 

 

She was with her friend, a ring around her finger, and a spark in her eyes that she never had when she was with me. 

 

As she looked over and saw me, the happiness in her eyes shined, and I could feel my heart crumbling. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, I know I am not the best writer, and also I wrote this at 1 am without reading over it please don't kill me.


End file.
